The Sleepover
by Yugi16dm
Summary: Joey and the gang are on a scavenger hunt to find things from all over the city. But what happens when one of the things he needs to find collides with a party being thrown by his High School crush?  SxJ Shounen-ai Please R&R!


Alrighty...this is like my 14th ONESHOT for Kaiba & Joey. Of course, I haven't uploaded them all on here yet, but they exist! What's funny is I haven't even finished the oneshots I started so I guess this is more like the 18th ONESHOT.

Anyway...

Please read, enjoy, and review!

**The ****Sleepover**

"Hey, Joey!" Yugi called down the emptying hallways of Domino High. "Joey!" Joey turned, finally hearing him. He was eager to leave. It _was_ Friday, after all.

"Yeah?"

"You're coming to my sleepover tonight, aren't you? My end-of-the-year sleepover party is tonight."

Joey scratched his chin. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I'll tell you now…I don't like sleepovers. But, yeah, I'm coming."

"You better be!" Yugi said and walked out of the school to go home.

He was just plain glad for summer vacation. He could get used to not having to do homework, not being sent to detention every other day, and being called a mutt at least five times a day. He was so going to enjoy the summer. But at the same time, he couldn't wait for the next school year to come. Why, you might ask? He and the rest of the gang were going to be seniors next year. He couldn't wait to get out of school forever. Little did he remember that college counts as schooling.

Joey arrived at his home and went straight to his room to pick out clothes. Not long after, his father appeared at his doorway. He knocked on the open door and said, "Going somewhere?"

Joey turned his head to look at him. "Yeah. Yugi invited me to his sleepover tonight and I said I'd go. That's alright, isn't it?"

His dad chuckled and went over to him.

"Of course that's alright. If you need anything though just call, okay?" He ruffled his blond mop.

"'Kay."

As his father exited his room, Joey went back to picking out clothes and other items to bring with him. He remembered Yugi telling him to bring a camera, but he wasn't sure why. He stuffed his things in a red and black-colored empty gym bag and ran out to the living room where his dad was watching the news.

"_...anks, Evelyn. I'm standing in front of Kaiba Corporation's very own Seto Kaiba's mansion where they are said to be holding their annual masquerade ball. Now before, it used to be employees only, but they have loosened their rules and will be accepting the first two hundred non-employees, so if you can, get down here and have a blast! I'm Evelyn Ferrer. Back to you..._"

"Hey dad, do we have a camera?"

"Uhh...? I'm not sure. Why?"

"I just remembered Yugi asked me to bring one, but I don't think we have one."

"I think the camera we have still needs to be developed. Doesn't your phone have a camera on it? Maybe you could use _that_?"

"I hadn't thought of that, thanks Dad!" He shouted as he re-entered his room.

He grabbed his cell phone sitting on the nightstand next to his bed and browsed through the camera settings. He hoped that was okay. Just to make sure, he decided to text Yugi and ask if it was all right.

Yugi answered twenty-five seconds later with a '_yeah, that's alright_ '.

He looked at the clock near his bed. 4pm. He still had a while until the sleepover started. He moved his bag to the floor beside the bed and he lay on the comfortable bed, resting. He closed his eyes, deciding to let them relax for a bit, but then reopened them. He then stared straight at the ceiling.

A rather dark blush then started to gather on his cheeks. He couldn't help it. He had a picture of Seto Kaiba taped to the ceiling above his bed so that he could look at it every time he lay there. He gave a profound sigh and sat up.

He went over to his laptop sitting on his desk. He opened it, started it up, and waited patiently. Soon enough, Kaiba's picture could be seen as his desktop picture, though it wasn't the same one as the one above his bed. He quickly got online and logged onto the website he created with the help of an online friend he knew as '10ICU25'.

At first, he had thought the username to be a bit odd but then he got an easily-understandable explanation. '10' represented the month he was born. 'ICU' stood for 'I see you'. And '25' represented the day of the month he was born.

He saw the person was online and gave him a 'nudge' to let him know he was there.

_10ICU25: u ttlly made me jump. How ya doin?_

_SK4LIFE: been good. Kinda bored but wont b 4 long_

_10ICU25: y?_

_SK4LIFE: goin 2 a sleepover. And no more school_

_10ICU25: relly? Damn u so lucky_

_SK4LIFE: ik and I gotta go_

_10ICU25: lol. K. cya later then... bi_

_SK4LIFE: bi_

He then logged off and stared at the time on the bottom right corner of the screen. He was happy to see he managed to kill an hour. He turned the laptop off and went out to the living room. His dad had left to work.

He figured the best way to kill the time and not suffer through slowly-passing seconds was to watch a movie that lasted long enough to get him to about 7:30pm. A movie that needed to be about two and a half hours long. Hmm...

Nearly three hours later, he turned everything off when he was finished watching Avatar and grabbed his things. He left to Yugi's house, making sure he locked the door.

-*-*-*-*-

He checked his watch right before he knocked on the door. 8pm. Perfect.

After he was greeted by Yugi and everyone else (Duke, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Yami, and Mai), they settled in and began their mischievous night. They played Duel Monsters and video games, and watched a movie. But then everything seemed to dull, and Marik and Bakura were seen huddled in a nearby corner. The thought of the two of them plotting gave everyone the chills.

Not too long afterward, Bakura said loudly, "It's time to get serious." Everyone looked at him with confusion and fear. He grinned wildly. "We're going to go on a scavenger hunt. We'll have two teams."

"That actually sounds like fun!" Ryou and Mai said together.

You could hear Joey mumbling "I don't like sleepovers…"

"What exactly are we looking for?" Duke asked, "And what are the teams?"

Marik stepped up. "Yugi, Yami, Joey, Duke, and Bakura are one team; and Ryou, Tristan, Malik, Mai, and I are another team. Each team gets a list of the things we're going to be looking for."

"But this isn't a list of things around the house. It's a list of things around the city." Bakura continued. After he finished, Marik handed Bakura a sheet of paper.

"Everyone on my team, come to the kitchen." Said Bakura.

"And everyone else stay here." Marik finished.

Yugi, Yami, Joey, Duke, and Bakura all then walked towards the kitchen. Bakura turned to face them. "Alright, first we need a car."

Duke said, "I have my car outside." Bakura nodded.

"Okay. Next we need a way to prove we have or did something. Some of the things on the list, you can only take a picture of. We need a camera."

"I have a camera on my phone." Joey said.

"Good." Bakura said still looking at Joey. "Everyone hold him down." And they did. Joey struggled but to no avail. He was practically pinned to the kitchen wall.

"Sounds like they're about to go over the list." Marik smirks from the other room. Everyone else joins his mirth.

"What's this about?" Joey yelled.

"I'm going to read the list of things. There's seven things we need to gather. Remember we need to take pictures to prove we really went to these places. We need a picked flower from Domino Park; we need a rare Duel Monsters card that none of us has; a Domino City Police car decal, a 35¢ mask from a street vender, a firefly, a silver ring—"

"All those don't sound too bad." Joey interrupted.

"...and a kiss from someone at Kaiba's masquerade ball." Bakura finished with a smirk.

"WHAT? I AM _NOT_ GOING TO KAIBA'S MASKA-WHATEVER BALL! GAH! I HATE SLEEPOVERS!"

"And now comes the part where I tell you why you're being held down. You're going to dress up because you're the one who has to get the kiss, Joey."

"LIKE I SAID BEFORE...I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Come on, Joey, this whole thing is just to have fun." Yugi said.

"Yeah, don't take it too seriously..." Duke whispered.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

They were all outside standing by each team's cars. Team Bakura was next to Duke's convertible, and Team Marik was standing next to Mai's convertible. They were waiting on Joey, Ryou and Yugi, who had gone to give the blond a makeover and get him dressed up.

When they came out, they saw Joey was wearing a silver-gray suit, with his hair slightly tamed, and a gold bracelet on his left wrist. When everyone realized it was him, they were wolf-whistling at him. He walked over to his team.

"Ya wanna go someplace more private?" Duke whispered with a wink.

"DUKE!" Tristan yelled.

"I was kidding!" He turned to Joey. "So what about it?"

Joey pouted and said, "Not even in your dreams, dice boy." And then he walked away.

"Everyone in the cars, we're leaving!" They did so. "On the count of three... one..." The car engines started. "...two...three!" And so they took off.

"Where are you going Duke, the Park is the other way!" Yami shouted.

"The police station is closer to us and so is that vender. We should get the things that are closer first!"

Yugi then said, "Makes sense. That way we don't have to drive back and forth around the city trying to get the things on the list in order."

They arrived in front of the police station, but everyone stayed put in the car.

"Well, who's gonna do it?" Bakura asked.

"I vote Yami," Joey blurted.

"What?"

"Shh!" Duke demanded, spitting. He then forcible pushed Yami out of the convertible. "You do it, loud mouth."

"Fine!" He whispered back.

They watched as their pharaoh friend tip-toed suspiciously towards the building.

"He is so going to get caught. He's being to friggin obvious!" Bakura complained.

"Just have faith in him, and everything will be alright." Yugi offered. Bakura simply rolled his eyes.

Then suddenly, Yami disappeared. Bakura suddenly began to laugh maniacally.

"I would never have thought of that!" Everyone eyed him expectantly.

"What'd he do? Where'd he go?" Joey asked him.

"He went to the Shadow Realm, didn't he?" Yugi claimed. Bakura nodded.

Three minutes later, Yami popped up suddenly right in front of the car with a smug grin on his face. He then held up the decal.

"Yami...just one mistake. You were supposed to take a _picture_ of the decal. Not take the decal off of the police car." Duke insisted.

The pharaoh stared at the decal he was holding up for them to see and then muttered, "Dammit."

"Forget about it; let's just go get everything else." Duke said and started up the car. They were on their way.

Fifteen minutes later, they were headed uptown after having gotten the mask and the police car decal. They went to the park and found the other team there.

Duke ran to get a flower and the others tried to catch a firefly. After about eight minutes, they finally managed to trap a firefly in their hands. Joey took the picture with his camera and they let the insect go.

"Now we need the Duel Monsters card, the ring, and the kiss." Bakura said. They marched into the car and took off.

"Hold on!" Joey said, realization hitting him hard. "We can get the picture of the card at the ball! Doesn't Kaiba always have a display of rare cards up?"

"Yeah! Let's go then."

They arrived ten minutes later. They all got out and Joey fixed his hair a bit and put on the light blue mask they had bought. It covered his face from the nose up. You couldn't see his eyes, but he could see perfectly fine. They walked inside, finding suits for people who weren't dressed suitably. Everyone but Joey changed their clothes.

Two minutes later, they heard Duke shout, "There they are!" Sure enough there was a display of rare cards. There were several people looking at them but not too many. They went up to the stand and looked at them.

"What the hell? I didn't know there was such thing!" Joey said.

"What?" Everyone said in unison. Joey pointed at the card in the frame that was sitting on its stand. The monster in the picture was that of a dragon standing in a field of burnt trees turned into ashes. The dragon was a grayish-silver color with its wings widespread as if it were to take off into the sky at any given moment. Its mouth was also open wide, no doubt giving a roar that fell on deaf ears. Its eyes were glowing a beautiful shade of purple.

"The Purple Eyes Grey Dragon." Joey read.

"That sounds like a combination of the Red Eyes and the Blue Eyes." Yugi said.

Yami answered. "It probably is. Red plus blue makes purple, and black plus white makes grey, thus becoming the purple eyes grey dragon if you put them two together." Joey blushed at that.

He pulled out his camera phone and took a picture of the card. Everyone then dispersed. They wanted to enjoy the party while Joey tried to find someone to get a kiss from. He decided what better way to get someone's attention than to go sit down and wait for someone to ask you to dance?

Five minutes later, someone wearing a charcoal suit and a red mask walked up to him and asked, "Would you like to dance?" Of course, he couldn't see the other person's face because it was fully covered so there was no point in trying to figure out who it was. He nodded and took the hand. They went to the dance floor and began to dance to a song that had just begun.

"So do you like the ball so far?" The mystery man asked.

"Yeah, it's alright. I haven't gotten a chance to devour the food yet, and that's where my department of judging is so I wouldn't know much." He chortled.

Joey couldn't see, but he could somehow tell the guy was smiling. He could hear a low chuckle emanating from behind the mask.

"You remind me of someone else I know."

A slow song began to play so they got closer together and danced accordingly. Joey's head rested on the other's shoulder. They began to talk about things they liked, didn't like, cards they thought were useless, cards they didn't have but wanted, and so on. Joey found he was starting to like this guy. He was very interesting.

It was now well past 11 o'clock and the other team showed up to the ball. They were a bit surprised to have found the other team there already. They had thought they were ahead of them.

Marik went up to Bakura and asked him, "Has he been kissed yet?"

Bakura grunted and said, "No, but they just left the dance floor and went outside. What about you?"

"We just got here. Mai's still gotta get someone, let alone get them to kiss her."

"Mai? You guys picked Mai to get the kiss?"

"Yeah. She volunteered. I don't mind, as long as we win."

The masked man and Joey went out to a dark and solitary balcony and leaned up against the railing.

"The night looks nice tonight, wouldn't you say?" Joey said.

"Yes, but not as nice as you do. So what's your name?" The mystery man asked. Joey looked desperate to come up with a name. He didn't want to give out his real name, especially to someone he wouldn't see ever again.

"Katsuya" He mentally patted himself on the back. _Yay, me_.

"Katsuya... I love that name."

They stayed in silence for a moment. Joey then said, "I know we won't be able to see each other because we're in the dark, but will you please take your mask off?"

"Only if you will." He received a nod from the blond. After a silent count to three, they took off their masks and put them on the small table not too far away.

They attempted to see each other, but the dark was just too much. Then the mystery guy gave Joey a nice, romantic embrace. He then pulled away a bit and asked in a whisper, "Can I kiss you?"

"Y-Yes" He whispered back.

The taller male leaned in and they kissed for the first time. It was a small, chaste kiss. They pulled apart and the other took Joey's right hand and caressed it. Joey was screaming inside his head, _I got the kiss! I got the kiss! I got the kiss!_

"After tonight, it might be hard to find each other around this city. I wanted to give you something of mine to remember me by and to know it's you should we bump into each other again someday." He said. He pulled off a ring he was wearing on his right hand and slipped it onto Joey's finger.

An idea quickly came to Joey. "Then I will give you this for you to remember _me_ by." He took off his gold bracelet and put it on his companion. "It's very important to me and I want you to have it."

They shared another quick kiss as if to seal whatever silent promise they made. The taller man put his mask back on and walked inside hand in hand with Joey, who had also put his mask back on. They walked through the dance floor and over to a wall where their was a bulletin board full of announcements and other things that were to go on with Kaiba Corp in the coming months.

He ripped off the corner of a paper and wrote a number on the back. He turned to Joey and gave it to him. "For whenever you need to talk or see me. But I'd like you to use it when you really need to. I'd like it to be fate that would lead us back together." He said and moved his mask a bit to give Joey another chaste kiss on the lips. They parted ways and Joey went running back to his team.

"Hey, guys, guess what!" He said.

"We saw, Joey." Bakura said. "But we still haven't won. We need to get a silver ring."

"No, that's the thing! Look!" And he flashed his right hand at everyone. On his hand was a silver ring, shining brightly in the light.

"We won!" Duke shouted.

Marik and his team ran over to see if it was true. "You guys won?"

"Yup! We got the flower," Yugi showed them the flower, "we have the pictures of the Duel Monsters card, and the firefly, we have the decal of the Police car," he showed him the pictures on Joey's phone and held up the decal, "Joey's wearing the mask and he also got the kiss. We saw him."

The other team sighed defeatedly.

"Dammit! And all we needed was the kiss!" Tristan complained.

"Just out of curiosity," Yami began, "where'd you get that ring, Joey?" Everyone looked at him for the answer.

"I got it from the guy that kissed me. He gave it to me so that I'd have something to remember him by."

"Aww, that is so romantic!" Malik said.

"And I gave him my bracelet."

"You gave him your bracelet?" Yugi asked, astounded. Joey nodded. "Wow."

They decided to leave the ball and go back to Yugi's. It was nearly midnight and they were starting to get sleepy.

They all gathered in the living room and laid out their sleeping bags on the floor and got inside.

Getting himself ready to hit the hay, Joey mumbled, "I hate sleepovers."

They all fell asleep in due time. Joey's dreams were filled with the masked man, the kiss, the exchange of precious items, and the man's voice. Needless to say, Joey had a smile on his face throughout the whole night.

* * *

The school was filled with excited chattering as new and returning students alike filled the hallways, eager to get to their classrooms or to find their friends and recount their summer stories.

Joey was strutting through the hallways, feeling like king of the school. Of course, technically all seniors were, but he was going to enjoy this school year. He particularly was going to enjoy scaring the freshman. In his prideful stride to his locker, he hadn't noticed all the looks he had been receiving, particularly one from a certain tall brunet.

When he arrived at the classroom, everyone was staring at him. He made his way to a desk near the rest of his friends and sat.

"Hi, Joey! Excited for another year?" Yugi chirped.

"Mhmm...I can't wait!" He said.

"For what?" Duke asked, sitting in a desk nearby.

"For the last day of school!" Joey answered.

Everyone looked at each other. Yugi spoke up. "Joey, it's the first day of school and you're already thinking about the last day? What about everything in between? What about Homecoming? Spring Fling? Prom—?"

"—I don't go to those lame dances. They are all boring."

"Says the guy who planned his prom night six months ahead of time last year and cried his eyes out when he was stood up." Tristan claims.

Joey's eyes widen and he says in an angry whisper to his brunet friend, "_That was supposed to stay between you and me! _"

Tristan shrugged. "Sorry, man."

"...anyways," Yugi began awkwardly, "I'm just glad we had fun at the end of the year last year. That will probably be our most memorable night, as friends."

"But most memorable for Joey, of course." Bakura offered. At this, Joey blushed a light shade of pink and looked down at his finger. The silver ring still shone brightly.

Ever since he had received the ring, he had taken very good care of it, making sure it didn't get wet, polishing it whenever he thought he spotted a hint of dirt on it, taking it off only when he took a shower or cooked. He even slept with it to ensure it wouldn't get lost. (How he came to that logic, I can't explain.)

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't heard the bell ring, hadn't seen his archrival stroll in and take a seat, hadn't heard his friends' whispers or the teacher's order to sit down. All he thought about was the mysterious man from that night and how much he missed him. The only form of communication that had surfaced was late-night texting.

Finally coming out of his trance, he sat down and slowly pulled out his phone. He decided the teacher was not important to him right now as he sent the masked man a text saying 'I miss u. how r u?'. Not too long after, he received a text back.

'I miss u 2. I'm fine. U?'

'I'm fine. school. Last year yay :)'

'me 2.'

The class continued on as the teacher went over their syllabus.

At lunch time, the gang sat together as always and talked happily. Joey was in la-la land as he was thinking only of his new text buddy. He wondered whether they were ever going to meet. He almost wanted to arrange a meeting with the guy but remembered him saying that if they ever came across each other again, it would be fate that brought them together, that little red string.

He then dropped his phone as he was scrolling through his contacts. "Dammit!" He said. Just as he was going to pick it up, someone walking by accidentally kicked it further. "Dammit" He yelled again. He got up from his seat and chased after his phone. Then, someone else kicked it again as they strode past.

"Fuck! It's gonna be broken by the time I get it!"

The rest of the group simply watched their blond friend crawling to catch his phone. "Why doesn't he just walk?" Marik asked.

"Beats me." Bakura answered. Then he realized something and smirked. "Does anyone else realize where that phone is leading him?" Everyone now looked.

"I swear I'll murder that phone myself if it's not already broken!" Joey shouted as the phone was kicked again just as he went to grab it. It finally slid under a table, away from pedestrians walking and he sighed in relief. He crawled under the table and reached for his phone near a pair of legs that were there.

"Is it me, or does it look like Joey's giving him a blowjob?" Duke asked aloud.

"DUKE!" Ryou, Yugi, and Tristan shouted, blushing madly.

"What? You can't deny it!" Duke said defensively, pointing at the scene. "Look!"

"It actually does look like it, guys." Malik supplied.

"Thank you!" Duke said. Malik turned to him.

"You pervert."

"WHAT?" Everyone laughed.

Joey crawled out from under the table and, without looking at its occupant, said "Sorry, my phone slid under there." But then he saw it was Kaiba sitting there.

"I expected nothing less than seeing the mutt search for food at his master's feet." Kaiba smirked.

Joey growled in response. "I'm not a dog, Rich Boy." Joey pointed at him. "_You_, on the other hand, are a cold-hearted _has-been_ who'll always be in Yami's shadow. You wouldn't be so cold if you had friends and didn't pay so much attention to your work." He said and looked at Kaiba's laptop. Kaiba had kept on typing but stopped at 'friends'. Joey saw he was wearing a golden bracelet similar to his own, similar to the one he had given away.

Kaiba, in turn, saw a familiar-looking silver ring on the hand that Joey was pointing with. At the same time, both Joey and Kaiba yelled, "That's mine!"

Being the first to work through the meaning of this, Kaiba's eyes widened and he quickly stood up. It took Joey a while longer, but he eventually sorted it out also. He took a few steps back pointing at Kaiba in disbelief.

Joey opened his mouth to say something about it, but nothing came out. He soon high-tailed out of the cafeteria, leaving his cell phone on the table. Kaiba, still shell-shocked but not letting it show, grabbed the phone and his laptop and stalked out after the blond. This was impossible! The guy he had met at the masquerade ball had been texting him just this morning!

And as far as he could remember, Joey hadn't so much as _looked_ like he was texting in their first hour. Of course, he had been sitting three seats behind him, but you can still tell. Now that he thought about it, the bracelet did have _SW & JW 4EVER_ engraved into the inside of it. It could be his and his sister's initials. And he did know Joey to have a golden bracelet he wore everyday for the past three—going on four—years at school.

As he walked through the hallways, he was unable to spot Joey anywhere. He decided he'd try searching the bathrooms first.

Joey didn't know what to feel. He was excited at the prospect of his long-time crush and the mysterious masked man from the ball being the same person. It meant he had kissed Seto Kaiba! More than once! But he was also nervous about how Kaiba was reacting to the newly acquired knowledge that it had been _him._

He was barely able to think anything else as he heard someone come in and, it sounded like, began checking the stalls for people. When the arrival tested his stall and saw that it was locked, he heard a voice say, "Come out. It's not like I'm going to hit you. I want to talk. And not in here. Somewhere where we can get some fresh air. Like the rooftop of the school, or out in the front. Whichever, just come out. _Please._"

_Did Kaiba just say 'please'?_ Joey thought. _Maybe I'm over thinking it and he's alright with it. No, don't be stupid! He's probably just trying to lure me into a false sense of security. And then BAM he wails on me. Well, I won't let that happen. I'm not stupid._

"...can't stay in there forever, you know." Kaiba said. He thought for a second then said, "If you won't come out, I'll just come in." There was silence for a moment and then Joey heard a shuffling of feet on the floor and soon saw Kaiba's face peeking from under the stall door.

Kaiba saw Joey was sitting on the back part of the toilet with his feet on the seat. He was hugging his knees, his body leaned against the wall.

"Go away, Kaiba, I don't need your antics right now."

Kaiba crawled in as promised and said, "You know as well as I do that I don't take orders from anyone but myself. Besides, I need to talk to you. Will you hear me out?"

Joey rested his head on his arms and sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Alright. First, let me see your right hand." Joey, deciding he didn't want to argue, gave him his hand. Kaiba saw his ring sitting brightly around Joey's ring finger. Kaiba, knowing Joey wouldn't see it, smiled.

"Why did you tell me your name was Katsuya?"

Joey looked up in surprise. He suddenly felt ashamed. "I-I wasn't expecting to ever see that person again. How was I supposed to know it was someone I knew?"

Kaiba then looked pensive. "I thought that voice sounded familiar."

Joey finally said, "I'm betting you want your ring back." And slipped the ring off. He held it out for Kaiba to take but the brunet pushed his hand away.

"I gave that to you. It's yours." When Joey gave him a confused expression, he continued. "I also said that when we met again and confirmed each other, that it would be fate that led us togeth—"

"I thought you didn't believe in fate, Kaiba. Or was that all just bullshit to look all hot and rebellious?" Joey questioned.

Kaiba smirked. "Did you just say I'm hot?"

"I said you try to look hot. I never said you _are_." Joey responded.

"Fair enough." Kaiba said and turned around facing the door. He unlocked the stall and walked out, pulling Joey off the toilet.

"Listen, Mu—I mean...J-Joey. I think it was fate that you dropped your phone and it kept getting kicked closer and closer to me. We found each other."

"Yeah, bu—"

"—and we are meant to be together. So how about it? Want to give this a try?"

Joey paused. His mind was running wild. "Wh-what about...your company?"

"What about it?"

"Won't a relationship with me—a guy—ruin your reputation?"

"What makes you think I care what others think of me?" The brunet asked. "I only care about Mokuba and, in time, you." This made Joey smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Kaiba asked, mocking distaste.

"Oh, nothing." Joey sang. "It's just you look so cute when you're trying to convince me to go out with you." He teased.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Kaiba said, pretending to be furious. This made Joey laugh.

"Go out with me." Kaiba said abruptly.

"Is that a demand or a request?"

"...Please, will you go out with me?" Kaiba corrected himself.

The blond smiled triumphantly and grabbed his cell phone from the CEO. He then began to push several buttons.

About 15 seconds later, Kaiba heard his phone go off and looked at the screen. It was a text from 'Him'. It read: _Okay, mister masquerade ball man, I'll accept. Will you do me a favor?_

Kaiba looked at Joey and back at his phone. He opened it and replied: _And what will that favor be?_

Joey's phone went off 15 more seconds later. He answered by texting back.

Kaiba heard his phone chime again so he looked at it.

_Kiss me_

Kaiba then grabbed Joey by the waist and softly kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, but it was still full of passion. It even made that little 'smack' sound when they parted.

Maybe sleepovers weren't too bad after all.

* * *

LOL It's finished! I hope you liked it! For some reason, when Joey texted Kaiba 'Kiss me', I got that song 'Kiss me' in my head. That one by Sixpence None the Richer. I had to play it in order to get the song out of my head. Hmm... maybe I'll write a songfic with that song. X3 Please review! THANK YOU!


End file.
